Take It Back
by aroguefrenzy
Summary: This is just my own take of the South of Nowhere characters, being a part of a different kind of story line. But let me know what you think, I love positive feedback and I would really like to continue writing this, continuing the story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

An unusually cold air blew down the quiet suburban road, pushing along dried up brown leaves as the wind pursued its desired course. Stray cats and abandon driveways paid no attention to the wind as it picked up force it went un-noticed until it forced its way into the attic of the house at the end of the block. The wind was denied access, due to the quick closing of the shutters by a girl who did not feel like having much company at all, not even the wind.

What sunlight there was shone through the cracks of the window frame, revealing an attic that was transformed into a room only a few short weeks ago. The contents were minimal, a small bed decorated with dark blues, a well worn chair and an aged desk, were all that filled the small space. The room did not radiate comfort, though Spencer Carlin had no trouble making it her fortress. Spencer lay in the fetal position on the bed, clutching her pillow with one hand and playing with her sandy blonde hair in the other. Underneath her left eye, a streak of mascara left evidence of a single warm tear drop that had fallen. Spencer focused with all of her strength to block the other tears that were fighting to be freed. The source of the tears crawled into her memories like a dark curse, controlling everything her mind saw.

It had been years since she received that fateful phone call that took away her breath… Entertaining the memory; created the threat of the wound being re-opened, causing Spencer's body to shudder with fear. As her breathing became uncontrollable, her face tightened as she prayed for sleep to take her away from the terrible reality of the day that was breaking along with the dawn. Today was the three year anniversary of her mother's death.

While Spencer slipped into an uneasy sleep, the minutes on her clock passed quickly. As the night gave way to morning, a very different scene unfolded below her quiet attic room.

Arthur Carlin's lips were swollen with kisses as he smiled shyly to himself in the mirror while he brushed his hair. Gloria sneaked up behind him pulling him into another long kiss and breaking his morning routine. After six months of newly wed bliss they were still wild with affection for each other. A quick glance at his watch broke up their mid-morning smooch.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be late for work." Arthur stated as he tried to control the warmth that had rushed to his cheeks. The scent of Gloria made his knees buckle and he wished hopelessly that the weekend didn't have to end so soon.

"But being late would be worth it for just a few more kisses…" Gloria used her power over Arthur to ensnare him in another lip lock. His dark locks fell over his eyes as an enormous boyish grin surfaced and he fell into his wife's kiss. As their procrastination ensued, they stood holding each other tightly, enjoying the embrace. After a few brief moments their sweet serenity was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Mommy, I don't think Spencer is ready for school yet and Glenn already left, well I don't remember where he was going exactly... But, will you give me a ride?" Arthur's youngest daughter, (well step-daughter to be exact) Riley, stood in the door frame with lunch pail in hand and back pack on shoulders. Dirty sneakers, faded jeans, a blue polo shirt and mismatched socks, composed the nine year olds outfit. After letting out a deep sigh and exchanging looks with Gloria, Arthur bent down to Riley's level to comfort her.

"Riley, I will get your sister, you just wait in the living room and make sure you have all your stuff ready." The worried expression on her face did not fade and with a pang of guilt, his empathy exposed itself. "Honey, you will not be late, if Spencer isn't ready I'll take you myself." The misery in her eyes did not leave. "I'm proud of you for being ready on time." Riley walked slowly out to the living room as Arthur began to race up the stairs with two thoughts on his mind. Would things be easier if Spencer's mother was still around? He was starting to believe he was a terrible father, for moving on and leaving the past behind. His other thought was a more pressing issue at the present moment, what on Earth was Spencer doing?

Cold water dripped off Spencer's face as she avoided looking at her reflection in the mirror. The thought of going through another day filled her stomach with dread. Five months remained of her senior year, she had no desire to finish and winter break would arrive in two weeks time. She pulled the towel off the rack and pushed it hard against her face. As the pressure began to build behind her fingertips, there was a knock on the door. Without asking, her father opened the door and began to lecture her.

"Spencer I sure hope you are ready to go, you and your sister should have left ten minutes ago." His stern voice started to fade as he saw the emotion in his daughter's face start to appear.

Spencer was not in the mood to listen to a rant by her father. "Hello, are you blind? Because as you can see, clearly, I'm ready to go."

"Yes, that might be true, but you're still late. You never used to be late like this, what happened? I've told you at least a dozen times how much I need your help with taking Riley to school. My schedule and your moms don't allow us to take her."

"Mom?" As soon as her father said the word, the heat burned behind Spencer's ears and there was no containing her anger. "That woman down there is not my mom, nor will she ever be. Just because we live with her and her bratty kid, does not make them my family." Spencer brushed past her father as she exited the bathroom. "And another thing, school is late start today and early release for teacher's in-service. Get things right... Because you have a habit of getting things wrong; like getting remarried and moving us into a new house, with complete strangers. Just like that, you thought you could replace history, wiping the slate clean of what once was."

Arthur shook his head, questioning his daughters rage. "Spencer I think you are over reacting, I'm not trying to replace anyone or anything. I simply wanted-"

Spencer raised a hand as she interrupted him. "No dad you've got it wrong, I'm not over reacting. I simply don't care for the way you and your new family think or act. You can just leave me the hell alone, I'll take Riley to school and stay out of your way."

Leaving her father in a flustered silence, Spencer flew down the stairs and spoke to Riley in a gruff voice. "Let's go. Now." There was no time for questions from the younger child and she used all her might to carry her things in an un-planned fashion. After hearing the front door slam Gloria emerged from the bedroom in alarm. She wondered whose fury could have caused all that noise, she found the answer in her husbands face as he came slowly down the stairs, defeated. It was time for both of them to leave for work and save this battle for another time.

The Ford Escort's door was closed with rage and the gas pedal was pushed down by a foot filled with irritation. Spencer did not allow for a moments hesitation and peeled out of the driveway headed for their schools. She paid little attention to the road; her mind was busy turning over the words from the morning's conversation. Spencer hated to revel in angry feelings, if it was possible to get rid of them she would. There was just so much going on inside of her these days, that she had no idea how to control it all. Taking a brief moment to glance down at her radio, Spencer did not see the cop pull up behind her.

By the time she had a chance to glance at her rearview mirror she noticed the blue and red lights of a cop car, her heart promptly sank. In the midst of being angry, torn and upset, Spencer had managed to go twenty miles over the speed limit. Today she was just lucky enough to be getting pulled over by an officer. Riley shrunk down in her seat, in an attempt to become un-noticeable by the cop that was fast approaching the vehicle.

After speaking with the officer for a few minutes, Spencer heard a voice she was not expecting to, her father's. Why did he have to talk to the cop? A greater question would be why would did he have to know at all? The universe was just being cruel now…

Arthur crouched down next to her car, leaning his head in to speak with her. "Spenc…" He shook his head in shock, not knowing what else to do. "He's giving you a ticket for going twenty over."

"So, I had a heavy foot? It's just a speeding ticket, everyone gets them."

"Maybe, but you got pulled over in a school zone, which does not help your case in the slightest. Kid, this ticket is going to cost you over five hundred dollars." Spencer rolled her eyes in distain for the bitter position she found herself in. "You and I are going job hunting this afternoon. And after you get a job, you will only be allowed to drive to work and school. That is until you pay off the ticket. I'll take you this afternoon, when I get home from work. I'm going to take Riley to school; get to class on time and try not to get another ticket." Arthur walked over to the other side of the car, helping Riley out of her seat. "Well kid, you've had quite the morning…"

Spencer swore quietly under her breath as she buried her face in her hands. The cop knocked on her window and handed her the ticket.

"Thanks," She added a hint of sarcasm to her voice to finish off the sentence. "Thanks a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

Small beads of sweat decorated Ashley's lower abdomen, like sand ready to be swept into the ocean. She lifted her fingers slowly as she rolled onto her side, she then began tracing the outline of the other girls exposed back. The long haired blonde stirred under the soft touch and a smile was revealed as her lips parted. Ashley brushed Chelsea's hair to one side, leaving part of her neck-line exposed. With swift confidence Ashley placed a kiss there and it trigged the desire to speak in the girl.

"Oh Meghan… you sure know how to turn me on." Chelsea's eyes fluttered open quickly as her mouth dropped an inch in an attempt to cover the mistake she had committed. The air in the room had been sucked out and Ashley found all the hairs on her arm standing on end. Her throat was quickly filled with a mix of rage and confusion.

"Wow, that's funny, I could have sworn my name was Ashley…" By this time Chelsea had turned around to face her.

"Look, Ash, don't over-react. I am tired from getting up early for school today and that was simply a slip up."

"Yeah a Freudian slip! We just finished having sex twenty minutes ago and now you call me some other girl's name?" Trying not to release any more emotion, Ashley instead slipped into action. She began pulling on her clothes at a frantic pace; her eyes wisely avoided Chelsea's. "You know, I felt in my bones that something was up when I got back from my trip last weekend. I was gone for all of a week and you just couldn't stop yourself could you?"

"Meghan and I are just friends."

"Just friends… A friend that you slept with? Well I guess according to that definition, that makes you and I just friends. Only, I don't sleep with my friends, in fact I only sleep with you because I consider you my girlfriend… I thought we were in a relationship, you have had the tendency to say you love me on occasion."

"I do love you, you know that, but… Well, I like Meghan too. Besides you and I never really discussed what we were."

Ashley was beginning to lose her cool and her teeth were starting to grind together involuntarily. "No, that's where you're wrong I tried to discuss it with you. But every time I asked you about it, you just shut me up with a kiss and then began taking things in another direction." Ashley's leg started to shake; she was balancing on the edge of the bed. Her fingers dug into her knee and she began to scratch them back and forth.

"Ashley, I love you…"

That was the last thing that needed to be said, taking her forefinger and thumb Ashley pinched out the flame of the lone candle in the room. After wincing from the pain, she pushed herself off the bed and was ready to take her stand. "Chelsea you need to get off my bed and get out of my room. Don't give me that 'sad, feel sorry for you pout' it's not going to work. Not this time. You don't know what love is and the cold truth is that you've been using me to get what you want. And all you've wanted from me is sex." She stood up pacing the room, stopping to pick up Chelsea's clothes to throw at her. "If being used is all there is to love, then I definitely do not want it or need. I'm out." Chelsea began to laugh, causing Ashley to throw an air punch her way. "Don't even laugh, I wasn't saying I'm out of the closet, that was not meant to be a gay joke in any shape or form."

Chelsea stood up, still undressed and holding her clothes loosely in her hands, tempting Ashley to look at her body. Longing rose in Ashley's flesh as she felt the heat rise between her legs. Then she felt the pain in her gut, telling her not to break. "You need to go."

Chelsea sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever Ash, you just need to learn to accept people for the way they are." As she walked, Ashley's head dropped and she checked out the girl's bear backside. _It is cute…_she thought. Slapping herself in the forehead, she tried to expel the forbidden phrase. The door was slammed, concluding Chelsea's exit, leaving Ashley alone with her discomfort. She jumped on her bed, letting herself kick and punch at the pillows in frustration.

"What the hell is my problem? I must be flat out crazy... I'm so desperate for a girl's attention that I'll put up with the world's worst liar and biggest cheater?"

As she let out a sigh, her eyes wandered over to the clock, 3:30, she had an hour till she had to be to work. Ashley was ready to welcome productivity over solitude. She turned up the radio to comfort her while she got ready. Once she recognized the song, she started tapping her foot began twirling her name tag for work in her fingers.


End file.
